Seven Minutes in Heaven
by dionara
Summary: Ino is having a party and Sakura needs a date... what will happen to Sakura especially when an old friend visits? Does she need a little push to know her feelings? Rated T just in case...
1. Finding a Date

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Naruto… even though I would like to

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Naruto… even though I would like to!**_

**A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfic and it is dedicated to my bestfriend nightgirl965… I'm sorry if I just posted it now. This is mainly a Gaara/Sakura fic but I pitched Lee in… just for the kicks! And Sasuke is good here… let's just say that this is set in an Alternate Universe… where everything is how I want it to be… oh! And they're all 17 here with the exception of Temari (18) and Kankuro (19).**

_**Guide:**_

"_Thinking"_

"_**Inner Sakura or Shukaku"**_

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**By: Dionara**

**Chapter 1: Finding a Date**

It was a pleasant afternoon down at the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto was being his loud self down at Kiba's since he was the one giving a bath to the clan's dogs as Kiba ordered him around. Sasuke was cleaning their dog houses and Sakura was healing Akamaru's broken leg. It was their mission to help since only Kiba was left around to take care of their home for his parents were away. Everything was going well except for Naruto's constant ranting of the dog's ticks getting in the way. That was the situation until Ino came by…

"Hey, guys! What's up?!" Ino stopped by to lean in by the fence.

"Hi, Ino!" everyone greeted as they all stopped what they were doing.

"So… are you all coming to my party later?" Ino said as everyone nodded and she continued, "Good! Now my party starts at 6 and no one is allowed in if they don't have a date. Well, with the exception of Sasuke that is since a lot of fan girls will murder me if I don't let him in." Sasuke nodded as if understanding her situation, "so Kiba, I'll see you later and wear something blue for later ok? Ja Nae! (Bye!)"

Ino walked past Kiba's house as she informed others about her party. Kiba blushed as Naruto densely asked, "Why should Ino tell Kiba what to wear?"

Kiba groaned, "Because I am her date, dobe! She wants our clothes to match!" he replied as he hit Naruto on the head, "why don't you just get back to giving my dogs a bath?!"

Everyone laughed as they returned to whatever they were doing and Sakura asked, "Kiba, is it really necessary to bring a date to Ino's?"

"Yes, Sakura. I am afraid that's her rule, why don't you have a date?" Kiba asked as Sakura shook her head, "why don't you ask Sasuke?"

"Nah. I don't want to be murdered by his fan girls. Besides I got over my childhood crush on him already," Sakura replied.

"Well then, I think I have to leave you on your own now, Sakura. But I still think that Ino won't let you in if you don't have a date…" Kiba said as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine, besides I have better things to do later…" Sakura said softly but Inner Sakura replied to her sarcastically.

"_**Liar… you badly want to go to Ino's party!"**_

"_I don't!"_

"_**Yes you do!! I am in your head and I know what you're thinking…"**_

"_Fine… you win! FOR NOW…"_

When everybody finished their mission they all got up and went home to prepare for Ino's party. As Sakura was walking on her way home, she collided with somebody and a voice spoke.

"Well, if it isn't Sakura… long time no see."

Sakura raised her head to see who just spoke and she saw Temari staring at her from her right and Kankuro to her left. And when she finally looked up, she saw the most handsome face in her entire life.

"_**Second to Sasuke, of course!" **_

"_No way! Sasuke is handsome but this guy in front of me looks like a god!"_

"_**Way to go! She actually acknowledged someone other than that emo guy!"**_

"_Sasuke's not emo!"_

"_**Is to!"**_

"_Is not!"_

"_**Is to!"**_

"_Oh would you shut up!" _

Sakura's 'inner' battle stopped when Gaara (A/N: he is not YET a Kazekage here!) spoke coldly, "It's rude to stare, Haruno." The pink-haired kunoichi blushed as the two other sand-nin snickered. Then Sakura suddenly changed the topic.

"So… what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here because Hokage-sama wanted a word with the Kazekage whose going to appointed next month," Temari replied.

"Oh! Is it Kankuro?" Sakura inquired innocently then, Temari burst out laughing.

"Kankuro being Kazekage?! Sakura, that chance is from zero to nothing!"

Then Kankuro replied quite angrily, "I am not that bad… but Sakura it isn't me. It's Gaara over here." He pointed to the figure next to him.

"Congratulations, Gaara!" Sakura smiled as she reached her hand out for him to shake. The boy just stared at it as Shukaku yelled at his head.

"_**C'mon boy, take it and shake it!"**_

"_Why should I?"_

"_**Look, if you want someone to like you… start by being friendly!"**_

"_Friendly? Shukaku… I am a Jinchurikii _(A/N: I hope that's right..)_ not a friendly human… and she is the girl you nearly killed if you remember…"_

"_**Boy! I am kinder now… not the killing obsessed demon I once was! Besides, sooner or later you'll need to mate and I like this girl in front of you…"**_

"_Shut up. Fine! I'll take it!"_

Gaara took Sakura's hand and slightly shook it. The pink-haired kunoichi smiled then Lee and Ino passed by…

"Hey! The sand siblings! What brings you guys here?" Ino asked. Temari told her what they were here for then Ino replied, "Great! Congratulations Gaara! By the way, why don't you pass by my party later so you could all chill out?"

Kankuro had a wide smile plastered on his face, "Sure! We would love to! Any rules before entering?"

"Well, actually there is the rule that you have to bring a date along… but I guess you three can be exempted since you just came…" but Sakura cut Ino's words.

"Why do Sasuke and they get to be exempted? Why can't I be exempted too?!"

"Because, forehead girl… you have to find a boyfriend! Besides Lee here can be your date, right Lee?"

Lee nodded as he declared, "Sakura-san, I shall be your date tonight and I shall protect you always!" then he turned around with anime tears streaming down his eyes shouting, "Gai-sensei! I have found a date!! I have done a very youthful act!"

Ino snickered and Temari and Kankuro smirked as Sakura sweat-dropped. But Gaara was currently battling with Shukaku.

"_**You should've asked her first!"**_

"_Why? Haruno and that green guy look good together!"_

"_**That's not what's in your head! Your actually burning with jealousy now…"**_

"_Who are you? My conscience?!"_

"_**No. But I can see your thoughts since I am a part of you!"**_

"_Ok, you got me. I am beginning to like Haruno because she doesn't fear me."_

"_**Well, yes aside from the fact that she has gorgeous hair, killer legs and a body to die for!"**_

"_Would you just please not say my thoughts aloud?!"_

"_**Nope. I shall continue this until you tell her that you like her!!"**_

"_How?!"_

"_**You can start by calling her Sakura… and the rest will be at the party later…"**_

Gaara stared at Sakura as she said goodbye to everyone. He nodded curtly at the girl when her eyes bore into his as he said softly, "Bye, Sakura… see you later!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she continued her walk back home. She looked back only to see the sand siblings walk towards the Hokage building, Ino walking back to her home and Lee jumping for joy. She smiled to herself thinking about the party later and a red-headed sand-nin.

"_I didn't know that he has green eyes…"_

"_**Yeah, I know. I would love him to be our boyfriend…"**_

"_Our?"_

"_**Technically, since we are a part of each other."**_

"_Stop it. You know as well as I that Gaara-kun is going to be a Kazekage and he almost killed me. We could never be a couple…"_

"_**Never say never. Besides it's the one-tailed raccoon whose responsible for almost killing you not Gaara. By the way, where did Gaara-kun com from?"**_

"_Nowhere… anyway leave me be so I could walk peacefully!"_

"_**Defensive… but that still doesn't change the fact that you would like to be his date for later or rather his girlfriend…"**_

"_Shut up, already! Please don't say my thoughts aloud!"_

"_**I can't help it…"**_

"_Well then, just control yourself…"_

"_**Ok, but I still know that you are starting to like him…"**_

"_Am I?"_

Inner Sakura didn't answer anymore as Sakura entered her home. But she was never aware of an eye following her. Specifically… a sand one.

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter one… please R&R!! I hope that you enjoy it! And please give me some suggestions of 3 more Naruto couples you would like me to add… and flaming is allowed since I am a newbie who's trying to meet your expectations. Please R&R! I am begging you! I need at least 7 reviews before I update… and to nightgirl965… I am making this a multi-chapter fic 'cause it's no fun if it's just a one-shot! Thank you in advance!!**


	2. An Indecent Meeting and Apologies

Disclaimer: I wanna own Naruto

_**Disclaimer: I wanna own Naruto!! I wanna own Naruto!!... sigh but unfortunately… I don't!! **_

**A/N: Thanks for all who reviewed!! Now… a lot of you want Inner Sakura and Shukakau to meet?! I don't know if that will happen… but there sure is one thing I REALLY know… you should read on and review… please… puts on BEST puppy dog eyes EVER! I am so sorry for the delay since I LITERALLY forgot my password for and please don't ask because it is all so embarrassing!! And please R&R!!**

And to my very first SEVEN reviewers… I THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Others who are reading… please review too! But don't feel bad if you are not part of the first SEVEN… and now… chapter 2!

_**Guide:**_

"_Thinking"_

"_**Inner Sakura or Shukaku"**_

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**By: Dionara**

**Chapter 2: An Indecent Meeting and Apologies **

It was almost 5 when Sakura got home which left her with less time to prepare. She literally ran up her home's stairs leaving her parents to wonder why was she in a hurry. But they didn't seem to notice that peculiar eye that tailed Sakura so they decided to ask their daughter, after she has come down, why she was really in a hurry.

_Meanwhile… down by Tsunade's office… _

Gaara's sand eye followed the pink-haired kunoichi on her way back home for an unknown reason. He just felt like he needed to follow her, just in case. He was currently unfocused to whatever that loud woman, who was Hokage, was saying since his mind was focused on following Sakura in her room.

"_**More like 'focused on stalking Sakura in her room'!"**_ Shukaku snickered.

"_Stalking is such a harsh word Shukaku… think of it as research…"_

"_**And why would you want to research on that cherry blossom?"**_

"_I don't know."_ Gaara asked his demon innocently.

"_**Ha! Admit it! You like her!!"**_

"_No, I don't and don't push it Shukaku!"_

"_**Fine… I won't push it…"**_ then Shukaku whispered in Gaara's head, **"For now…" **

Gaara was almost going to ask what Shukaku meant when he felt a push on his right shoulder. He was so surprised that he lost his balance and fell unceremoniously on the floor which made his siblings and Tsunade roar with laughter.

"What's so funny?" the sand-nin stood up as he asked coldly.

"We were like calling your name for the tenth time yet you do not respond! Are you sleepy, little brother?" Temari teased.

"I am sorry if my attention isn't rendered to you Hokage-sama for I think it is best if these matters are talked about in the morning," then he turned to his sister, "And Temari… I don't sleep in case you have forgotten or if that mass of organ inside your head has shrunk to the size of a pea from lack of oxygen since you look like a banshee screaming her lungs off from laughing." This statement made Tsunade and Kankuro laugh even more. But Temari took her fan from her back and swung it in front of Gaara which the boy eventually dodged.

"You may be the next Kazekage Gaara but I am still your sister and you have NO right to insult me like that! I want an apology RIGHT NOW!" she glared at Gaara but the sand-nin just shrugged.

"Fine, Temari, I am sorry for insulting you as a pea-brained girl." He said passively.

"Not as sufficient as I was expecting but it is good enough," Temari remarked as she strapped her fan back on.

"Hokage-sama, may we continue this meeting tomorrow since my brother and sister seem to be in no mood to discuss formal matters today," Kankuro said.

"Very well, but I want you to be here first thing in the morning. Is that clear, Gaara-sama?" Tsunade asked as the red-haired boy nodded, "then you may leave. After all you are just kids who want to go to Ino's party which starts 30 minutes from now." The Hokage smirked at the three as they leave her office.

"_**Boy, I think it's time to continue your research now…"**_ Shukaku whispered in his head.

"_Oh right… the eye is still there!"_ Gaara digged deep in his mind as he found where his 'eye' is_, "Shukaku, where is this? It's all white and steamy…"_ the demon didn't answer. So the sand-nin looked around more until some of the steam went away to reveal the best sight he's ever seen in his whole life.

"_**What'd I tell you? She's great isn't she?"**_ Shukaku teased as Gaara saw Sakura in his mind wearing a towel… _**"A very short one might I add…"**_

The eye was hovering by Sakura's face which the girl didn't notice since she was looking down. The eye looked up and down only to see the pink-haired kunoichi's 'wet look'.

"_Wow… am I in heaven?"_ Gaara thought as he felt liquid trickling out of his nose. He stopped walking which his siblings didn't seem to notice. He saw Sakura raise her legs up to the toilet as she applied lotion to it. Visions came to Gaara as he thought of those legs… those long, smooth, gorgeous parts of Sakura body.

Just then, Temari turned around to see if Gaara was still following them. She was shocked at the sight of her little brother! He was standing their with his mouth wide open, not to mention his eyes were almost out of their sockets and his clothes were stained from the blood coming out of his nose. She pulled Kankuro and pointed to their other sibling.

"OMG! He's fantasizing!! Temari, let him snap out of it or he'll die from loss of blood!!" Kankuro panicked as his sister ran towards Gaara.

Gaara was amazed by the sight not thinking that if Sakura looked up he would be busted. All that mattered to him now was the sight of a pink-haired angel wrapped in a towel who was applying lotion to her other leg.

"_**Damn teenagers and their hormones!"**_ Shukaku sighed as he helplessly stared at his container.

"_Shukaku… are you still there?"_ Gaara thought absent-mindedly.

"_**Yes, boy. Why?" **_

"_Oh…"_ a trace of disappointment was heard when Gaara talked in his head_, "I thought I was in heaven and you were gone."_

"_**Well, you are not in heaven but be aware that she is about to look up… RIGHT NOW!"**_

**A/N: Ok… this is were I end this… what a cliffhanger, huh?!**

**JUST KIDDING! I AM NOT THAT CRUEL… WELL READ ON IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT THE NEXT INCIDENT…**

_Meanwhile… back at Sakura's House…_

Sakura glanced back at her bathroom's wall clock making sure that she has enough time before she goes to Ino's party. Sadly, only 30 minutes left before 6!

"_Wow! Time does pass by fast!"_ she thought. Just then Inner Sakura started talking…

"_**No, time has its own speed while you are the one who's slow…"**_

"_Umm… please don't talk in my head right now… I am kind of busy and in a hurry!"_

"_**Suit yourself… but if I may disturb the way you apply lotion…"**_

"_No, you can't!"_

"_**Ok fine! Then I won't tell you that there is a very huge eyeball staring at your legs right now! Oops! I slipped…"**_

"_What?! An eyeball?!"_

Sakura looked up and she saw a VERY HUMONGOUS eyeball staring at her up and down! Well, even if the damn thing doesn't have anybody attached to it, she still did what a 'normal' girl would do at situations like these… she screamed!!

"AHHH!! THERE'S AN EYEBALL IN MY BATHROOM!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her voice as she ran out of the bathroom. She saw her parents come rushing up the stairs as her mother hugged her and her father ran straight to the bathroom with a very long walking stick. Sure enough, he saw the eyeball. When he was about to hit it with the stick, the eyeball disappeared into a cloud of dust and most specifically… sand.

Sakura's father walked out of the bathroom as he told his daughter, "Whatever… _thing_… is in there is gone now," cringing at the word, "I suggest you look behind you all the time just for precaution, ok?"

Sakura nodded as she replied casually to her parents, "well, thanks. But now I have to go and change since I am awfully late for Ino's party." The pink-haired kunoichi detangled herself from her mother as she ran to her room to find a suitable outfit for the occasion.

After a few minutes, Sakura found the perfect outfit. She wore a black jean skirt which came just above her knees, a white hoodie jacket over a red tank top and black low-cut sneakers. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail and placed some dangling earrings on to complete the look. _**(A/N: I know their kind of modern… but as I said from the beginning this is in an Alternate Universe so whatever they wear or do is my responsibility… hehe…)**_ Sakura stared at herself in the mirror and nodded at her look in approval.

"_I look good!"_

"_**You'll knock 'em all up! But honestly, if I was outside of your body… I would look much better…"**_

"_Shut up! Besides… when you're out here you'll just look like me."_

"_**Good point… but I bet that I shall be a better version than you!"**_

Sakura was about to argue with her inner self once again when her alarm clock started ringing. She stared at the time and saw that the clock read 6:00 already. _'Now I am TERRIBLY late! Ino's going to cut my head off!' _Sakura thought as she ran out of her house as fast as her feet would take her.

Back to…Tsunade's office…

"Gaara…" Temari poked her brother at the arm, "Gaara!... Gaara!!... GAARA!!" when Temari had enough, she punched Gaara straight in the face. Fortunately, the red-haired boy didn't break his nose, "Good thing I had my backpack with me so you can change you horrible looking shirt!" Temari pulled out a black t-shirt out of her bag and shoved it to Gaara. The boy changed in font of his siblings with Kankuro occasionally making gagging sounds for no reason. When their youngest brother was done, the eldest approached Temari.

"Nice work, Temari!" Kankuro gave his sister a pat on the back then he turned to Gaara, "If you don't mind me asking my brother… why was your nose bleeding?"

Gaara's eyes grew as big as dinner plates at this realization. He stood up and wiped the remaining blood off his face using the back of his hand. He just smirked at Kankuro and said, "Let's go… we'll be late for Ino's party… and Kankuro, it's for me to know and you to find out."

Gaara walked ahead of his siblings as Kankuro turned to his sister and asked dumbfoundedly, "What did he mean by that Temari?"

"Baka! He meant that you would never know why he had a nosebleed!" Temari was ready to hit Kankuro when the puppet master ran through the corridors as if he knew what was going to happen. Their youngest sibling just smiled inwardly as he started to walk towards Ino's house.

Sakura arrived at Ino's house 15 minutes past 6. She was trembling at the thought that she was late and the fact that she forgot to tell Lee where to meet! Suddenly, a guy at the distance was waving madly at Sakura and he was shouting her name.

"_**Great… it's the bug-eyed guy you call a date!" **_Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

"_Shut up! He may be bug-eyed… but at least he likes us…"_

"_**Correction! He likes YOU not US… he doesn't know I exist!"**_

"_Well… I guess you're right… FOR ONCE!"_

When Lee got in front of Sakura he almost shoved the bouquet of flowers to her face as he said, "Sakura-san, I passed by your house earlier to pick you up but your mom said you weren't there…"

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to tell you that earlier… so can you forgive me?" Sakura put on her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course! I shall forgive you! Why don't we go inside now?" Lee smiled and Sakura returned it when a familiar voice shouted.

"Oi! You guys late too, huh?" Sakura and lee turned to find Temari staring at them.

"Yeah…" Sakura said and when she saw Gaara she blushed furiously.

"_**Don't blush! You're blowing our cover!"**_ Inner Sakura scolded.

"_Oh! Sorry!"_

Just then Gaara approached Sakura and looked at her in the eye which was very difficult for the pink-haired kunoichi at the moment. The sand-nin smirked when Sakura's blush grew brighter. And then, Ino opened the door and announced to everybody, "I already knew you were out there and late as usual… but since it's MY party… I'll forgive you all for now." Everybody stared at her except for Gaara who seemed to be busy by glaring at Lee. "Would you all just please get in before I lose my patience!" Ino roared, "And Gaara, you can't burn holes through glaring… so STOP IT!"

The blond-haired girl stomped off as everyone outside entered the party. Sakura was about to step on the carpeted floor of her best friend's home when an arm pulled her back. She turned so fast that she collided with Gaara's chest. The red-haired boy stooped down by her ear to whisper these words.

"Haruno, I am terribly sorry for barging in your bathroom with my sand eye earlier… I just wanted to see you get home safely… but things just got out of hand." Sakura froze in her position as Gaara let go of her arm and went inside the house.

"_**Now to think of it… if it was his eye that saw us… I am not upset at all!"**_ Inner Sakura blurted out, _**"What do you think?"**_

"_I think that it was UNSPEAKABLE! He is such a pervert for staring at me like that and to think…"_

"_**Stop your blabbering! Besides he apologized already… and when one apologizes what do the other do?"**_

Sakura just smiled and shut the door. She entered the party, coincidentally colliding with Gaara again. She looked up and when she knew that it was the sand-nin, she pulled his head down towards hers… and when Gaara thought that she was going to kiss him…

"You're forgiven, Sabaku no Gaara…" Sakura gently whispered to his ear.

**A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT?! C'MON… THE ONLY WAY I'LL KNOW IS THAT IF YOU REVIEW… AND SINCE THIS IS SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN… ANOTHER SEVEN REVIEWS SHALL OPEN UP THE NEXT CHAPTER… I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**


End file.
